


Here For You

by dodger_chan



Category: Glitch (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: Kirstie, Charlie, and a late night conversation.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just watched this show and Kirstie and Charlie's friendship is fantastic. They are the most fun characters, and I would watch a season that was just them hunting down Kirstie's killer and finding Charlie a boyfriend. Until they give us this, here's some short fic.

     Kirstie's heart pounded in her ears, her breath came ragged and shallow. Every time she dreamed of her death she saw it a little clearer. It scared her a little more.  
     “Are you alright, Kirstie?” Charlie's voice in the darkness.  
     “Yeah, I'm fine.” She sat up, shoved her blanket off, pushed her sweat-sticky hair back from her face. “Didn't wake you, did I?”  
     “Not tonight.” Charlie had his own nightmares. She wondered if the others did, too. If it were a part of being dead and coming back. If dreaming memories back was scary even when they weren't violent.  
     “Tell me about your boy.” It was more a demand than a question.  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “Your boyfriend. You showed me his statue, but you never told me anything about him.” Kirstie kicked her foot in the direction of the pallet Charlie wasn't sleeping on. It made contact with one of the legs. “You didn't even tell me his name.”  
     “George.” Charlie's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “His name was George.”  
     Kirstie waited, but Charlie didn't say anything more.  
     “And?” Kirstie didn't lower her voice. The others didn't sleep nearby, and whatever animals were around wouldn't care. The darkness around them was near suffocating when it was combined with silence.  
     “What do you want to know?” Charlie asked, still too quiet.  
     “Nice things.” She wanted a distraction, something not about death and violence.  
     “George had the best smile I'd ever seen in my life. The way his eyes would light up, and crinkle a bit at the sides, he was the most beautiful thing I'd seen.” Charlie spoke a little louder. Kirstie lay back down and listened. It was a little disappointing, actually. Charlie could have been any one of her friends from when she was alive talking about a crush. Or Kirstie herself. Whatever George was, he couldn't have been as perfect as Charlie remembered him. People just weren't.  
     “Something wrong?” Kirstie sat up again. Charlie had stopped talking mid-sentence.  
     “No, just...” Charlie paused. “I never talked about him after the war. After he died. We were so close and once he was dead I barely even said his name. I thought if I talked about him everyone would know.”  
     “Well, if you were going to go on about about the way he'd push his hair back and gaze up at you with his dark eyes-” She teased. It was too dark to see Charlie's face, but she'd bet he was blushing.  
     “You said you wanted to hear nice things.” Charlie protested.  
     “I did, I do. It's sweet.” Kirstie agreed. It was sweet. And obviously Charlie was still infatuated. She'd felt like that about every boy she'd dated, at least for a little while. “You can tell me all about your George. All the romantic shit.”  
     Charlie didn't respond. Kirstie smiled, a mischievous thought crossing her mind.  
     “Some of the sexy shit, too, if you want.”  
     “Kirstie!” The way Charlie said her name sounded a bit scandalized, but he said it through choking laughter so she probably hadn't upset his old-fashioned sensibilities _too_ much.  
     “Not all of the details, of course,” she continued. A pillow hit her in the head. Charlie must have thrown his. “But what's the point of having friends if you're not going to gossip about boys?”  
     Charlie was quiet again, but it didn't seem like a bad quiet. Kirstie tossed her pillow at him and lay down on his.  
     “Charlie?”  
     “Yeah?”  
     “You don't only have to tell me the nice things.” It was Kirstie's turn to lower her voice. Charlie didn't say anything. She could hear him breathing if she listened for it. “If you want to, I mean.”  
     “In the morning, Kirstie,” he said, finally. That was fine with her. There were some things you didn't talk about in the dark.


End file.
